Running Away
by shortywithbrains
Summary: -Complete- Running away from home, loved ones, feelings, and... beans? A series of stories of running away in the point of views of all the Marauders, Lily, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Dumbledore. Warning: all very short chapters!Please R&R!
1. Sirius thoughts

Summary: _They had finally driven me over the edge with their rants and comments about my ways of thinking. Yeah, I know that my decisions would make my family hate me, but they were wrong. One-shot. Very short. In Sirius's POV. _

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way to much responsibility for me.

This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it… sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!

**Running Away- Sirius Thoughts**

That was it. I had had enough. They had finally driven me over the edge with their rants and comments about my ways of thinking. Yeah, I know that my decisions would make my family hate me, but they were wrong. As far as I know, those people were NOT my family.

I packed up all my stuff and took the money my uncle had left me. He was one of the few people who agreed with my beliefs. Because of that, he was shunned from the "family." I tied all my stuff to my broom and took off. I very well knew that I wouldn't be able to survive on my won. I wasn't even out of school yet! So, I then flew to the one place where I knew I would be welcome.

It felt great leaving that madhouse I had called my home for the past 16 years. It's not like the people living in it would miss me if I left. Finally, I got to my final destination.

I got off my broom and walked up to the door. I knocked and none other than my best friend, James Potter, answered. He looked a little shocked at first, but I knew he wasn't surprised to see me standing at his doorstep with all my belongings. I had warned him that there was a big chance something like this would happen. "I'm finished with them. Can I stay here?"

His reply was, "Um, sure." So, he helped me lug all my stuff inside. His parents were really nice about me staying. I was like their second son they never had. They had taken me in with no questions at all. They are my real family.

So, that's how I, Sirius Black, walked or rather flew, out of my hell-bent life. I knew that I would be an outcast to my old family, but leaving was probably one of the best decisions I had ever made.

End


	2. Lupin's story

Summary: _I had to push people away before I would get too close to them. Because if they ever found out what my secret was, they would probably run away from me. And that would probably just make me run and try to avoid the pain it would cause. One-shot. Very short. In Remus's point of view.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away- Lupin's Story  
**  
For as long as I could remember, I have been running. Running away from friends, family, and many other people just to hide my secret. I had to push people away before I would get too close to them. Because if they ever found out what my secret was, they would probably run away from me. And that would make me run and try to avoid the pain it would cause.  
  
But when I was 10 years old, I got to stop running and slow down to a walk. I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At school, I made 3 great friends. I tried not to get too close to them, but it was really hard. They eventually found out my secret being as smart as they were. I tried running away from them, but they just ran after me. They were actually okay with my secret, and even found a way to work with it. Those 7 years at school were probably the best years of my life.  
  
After school had ended for me, I had to find work. But as soon as I told people my flaw, me secret, they would run away form me. It was really hard being what I was. I had to distance myself form everybody just to keep them safe.  
  
A couple of years later, my 3 friends and I got separated. 2 had died and 1 had gone to jail. And I was still running from it all.  
  
Many years later, I got a job back at Hogwarts as a teacher. There, I found out that 1 of my supposed dead friends was still alive and betrayed all of us. The one who went to jail was innocent of a committed crime. But sadly, all of my students later knew my secret. So, I had to run from Hogwarts again.  
  
I don't know I, Remus J. Lupin, will ever be able to stop running. I know I'll never be able to run away from my secret- from being a werewolf. But if I ever do, it will surely be a huge relief.  
  
End 


	3. Thinking of Him

Summary: _I'm not supposed to fall for him. That's been his goal for the last 3 years and I will not give into him. Maybe I'm just trying to run away from my true feelings. But I don't know what my real feelings are. Maybe I should just give him a chance. One-shot. Very short. Lily's point of view.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away- Thinking of Him**  
  
He's trying to come after me again. When will he ever realize that I'm not interested? Sorry, I don't go out with arrogant, egotistical guys who think girls should worship him. But then again, he has changed over the past year. I man, I guess he doesn't hex people for no reason anymore... I think. And he does think about other people besides himself. He's really loyal to all his friends. He would do anything for anyone of them. And he's rally smart. I see him tutoring some of the younger students sometimes. He's really patient with them. Above all I guess he's really compassionate. Oh, what am I thinking?  
  
Now that I think about it though, he really wasn't trying to come after me. He was just being... himself. I guess I was just so used to the old guy that was pompous and big-headed. But now, I don't know. I do know that I will NOT fall for him. Whatever I do, it will not be that. I mean, come on! I'm me! Lily Evans! I'm not supposed to fall for him. That's been his goal for the last 3 years and I will not give into him. Who is this person you ask? The one and only- James Potter.  
  
But now that I think about it, it looks like I'm in denial about my feelings for him. So does that mean I already like him? Oh what am I saying? Thoughts like these will actually make them come true. But, do I want it to come true?  
  
Maybe I'm just trying to run away form my real feelings. But I don't know what my real feelings are. Maybe I should just give him a chance. Well, what a coincidence. Here he comes now. "Lily, I know we've had our differences, but I really do like you and I'm hoping that you can give a chance. I swear, if you say no, I'll never bother you again. So would you please go out with me?" His eyes looked really sincere and pleading. He looks like he really means it.  
  
"Yes, I'll go out with you." And with that he looked shocked but pleased at the same time. Maybe, if I give it a chance, this can work out after all.  
  
End 


	4. Joys, Fears, and Terrors of James

Summary: _You could say I had a happy life- great friends, unthinkable Quidditch skills, and a loving family. The only thing I needed for my life to be absolutely perfect was her- Lily Evans. One-shot. Very short. In James's POV  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away- Joys, Fears, and Terrors of James**  
  
You could say I had a happy life- great friends, unthinkable Quidditch skills, and a loving family. The only thing I needed for my life to be absolutely perfect was her- Lily Evans. But sadly, she would turn me down time after time. Of course, now that I think about it, I don't really blame her. I was a cocky and arrogant teenager with raving hormones. But, both me, and m luck, changed in my seventh year at Hogwarts when she finally agreed to go out with me. And it all went up from there.  
  
After school had ended, I got a fantastic job as an auror. I got to help people in both the muggle and magical worlds. A dream come true really. But that's not the best part. Lily had said 'yes' to marrying me. Me! James Potter! Now that was the ultimate dream come true.  
  
Later, we were blessed with a son, Harry. Who knew the little guy, my little guy, would one day have to save the world, or die trying?  
  
We found out that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was after me, Lily, and especially Harry. So, we were put under the protection of the Fidelius charm. Of course, we had to choose a person to keep our secret. My immediate choice was my best friend, Sirius Black. But, he advised me to go with our other best friend, Peter. Peter was just an average everyday bloke. Why would Voldemort go to him? So we did. Peter was our secret keeper. Oh how I regret that decision.  
  
One evening, Voldemort came to our doorstep. That stupid, filthy rat had told on us. I told Lily to take Harry and run away. Meanwhile, I would have to fend for myself, and my family, but I couldn't. Because Voldemort killed me. I was dead.  
  
Lily died too. Only little Harry had survived. So while Lily and I sat and watched Harry, my one and only son, he had to constantly run away from the evil that had ended mine and Lily's life, and hope that it wouldn't take his.  
  
End

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story! You guys are so dudish!!! (cool, in my language :D)  
  
**Kicksomeass**- My first reviewer!!! Kudos to you. I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I did warn you in the summary. I don't write to many descriptions because I assume most people know what I'm talking about. Plus, I usually write out the chapters on paper first, and I try to keep it at just front and back. I know weird, but hey, I'm just like that.  
  
**Maire1320**- Yes, I know my chapters are short, everybody tells me that in their reviews.  
  
**Jordan**- Hey!!! I'm glad you like my story. I read yours too, but chapters 2 and 3 are the same... sigh I miss France... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
The next chapter will be in Peter's POV. Yeah, I know he's a stupid little... mute donkey (I try not to swear too much, so you can interpret that yourself). But, I wanted to write in his POV because I wanted to get the main characters from the MWPP era. I'm currently writing one in Ron's POV, but I'm stuck. I'll try to get it done though, so, um, yeah. Please review!!!


	5. Peter's Betrayal

Summary:_ I tried not to, but I just couldn't resist it. I never meant to do it, but I was forced into it! I admit, I, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed my best friends. But, I don't regret a second of it. One –shot. Very short. In Peter's POV.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away- Peter's Betrayal  
**  
I tried not to, but I just couldn't resist it. I never meant to do it, but I was forced into it! His power was growing and he was looking for new people to join him. Like I said, he was a dark, yet powerful man and he would kill anyone who dared defy him or got in his way. I didn't want to die! So, that's why I joined him, the Dark Lord.  
  
Of course, joining meant that I would have to betray all of my friends. That made me a little uneasy a first. I mean, they did accept me into their group when nobody else would hang out with me. But, I knew that they were just keeping me around because they felt sorry for me and they needed someone to help them pull pranks. The only good thing coming from the friendship was me learning how to become an animagus. That came in handy later when I framed Lily and James' death on Sirius. He didn't really kill them, the Dark Lord did. But I made it look like Sirius had been the one who betrayed them and not me. And for that, Sirius was sent to Azkaban.  
  
Of course, the downside was I had to spend my life in my animal form- as a rat. I was pretty content with life though; nobody knew where I was because everyone thought I was dead.  
  
But, Sirius later broke out of jail. I don't know how, but I was scared. He somehow found out where I was and came after me. I tried running but he and Remus later found me out for who I really was. They wanted to kill me right there and then but Harry, haha, stupid naïve Harry wouldn't let them. So, I took that chance to transform again and run away to join my master again.  
  
I admit, I, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my best friends. Bu, I don't regret a second of it.  
  
End  
  
People people people!!! Why isn't anyone reviewing??? This saddens me. Oh well, it's ok. Well, the next chapter will be about Ron and stuff. I'm thinking about writing a chapter in Dumbledore's POV, but it won't be about him running away from Voldemort... Hmmm. Ok, review review review!!!!!!! 


	6. Watching Hermione

Summary: _It may not seem that way, but I admit it. I like her. I have a crush on my best friend. I mean, who wouldn't like her? She's smart, clever, nice, helpful, compassionate, and funny. One-shot. Very short. In Ron's POV.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away- Watching Hermione**  
  
It may not seem that way, but I admit it. I like her. I have a crush on my best friend. I mean, who wouldn't like her? She's smart, (too smart actually) clever, (again, way too clever) nice, helpful, compassionate, and funny.  
  
I know we fight and argue a lot, but it's always over something stupid and pointless. Like the other day we got into an argument about my handwriting! She said that I was cheating because I was writing extra big on a 4-foot charms essay. Well what was I supposed to do? There wasn't that much to know about that particular charm now was there? Well anyways, we didn't stop bickering until our other best friend, Harry, (yes, the Harry Potter) snapped and told us to shut up while stalking away. He never used to mind our fights, but now it seems that he runs away from us every time we do. But, I did notice that he would always run off to find my little sister, Ginny, to keep company... But, I always thought that Hermione, yes- she's the one I like, looked rather pretty when he was angry. She gets this fire in her eyes when shells riled up about something.  
  
She's not only cute when she's mad though. There's the way she has this mysterious grin and a mischievous look in her eyes when she's up to something. And then when she's concentrating extra hard on something, usually homework, she would bite her lip and look as if she was having a staring contest with the book in her lap.  
  
Oops, I guess I'm starting to stare, aren't I? Darn! She caught me! My ears are turning red, aren't they? Uh-oh. I hope she's not going to yell at me about not ding my homework or something. Wait, hold on. She's smiling! Bloody hell, she's smiling!!! Oh, she's gone back to her homework. Oh well.  
  
You know, I think I like it best when she's smiling at me and not glaring. But I'll admit, I, Ron Weasley, am completely head over heels for my best friend.  
  
End  
  
I know it seems like no one is 'running away' in this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to slip that in somewhere. So the person running away is Harry. I tried to hint on my favorite ships in this chapter. Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron forever!!!!  
  
A big thanks to** Kicksomeass** for reviewing my story!!!

Note to **Kicksomeass**- Ooh! I have a better reason for not having descriptions! Because it's in the character's POV, so they should know what's going on around them. Oh yeah, I did a little revising on all of the chapters for names and stuff. Just for you! And the kudos thing... I don't know what it means actually. I know that Kudos is a kind of snack bar... I asked my LA teacher about it once and she didn't know either. I think it's supposed to be a way of recognizing someone's good work or whatever. The synonyms for it on my computer are: status, standing, stature, esteem, reputation, regard, and cachet. Whatevers.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R and R!!!


	7. Avoiding Visits

Summary: _So, I've been trying to avoid him these past years. I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I have to do what's best for me. Besides, I don't want to start a serious relationship until I'm all finished with school. One-shot. Very short. In Hermione's POV.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away-Avoiding Visits  
**  
Well, I got another letter from him. Viktor, I mean. He writes to me an awful lot. I write back to him too, just to be polite. But, I'm under the impression that he has a bi of a crush on me. Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm very flattered. But, he is older than me and I only like him as a friend.  
  
He invites me to visit him over holidays all the time but I always find some excuse not to go. If this keeps up, I'll run out of ideas and have to see him. I know, I said he was my friend, but I sort of meant a pen pal kind of friend.  
  
We do have a lot in common though. We both love books. But then again, we really don't have much in common. He's an international Quidditch star while I'm just an average, teenage girl. Well, not exactly average. I am, after all, a witch and The Harry Potter is one of my best friends. Ok, back to the original topic. Viktor and I could probably talk endlessly about books. But, it's always kind of awkward and strained on my part. I'm not comfortable with him. Plus, I'd like it if he could at least pronounce my name correctly.  
  
He's nice and all, but I'd rather be with someone who I can be comfortable with. Someone who can make me laugh. Someone who can get me to show my real emotions. And I can only think of one person who fits these qualities, and he is certainly not Viktor.  
  
So, I've been trying to avoid him these past years. I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I have to do what's best for me. Besides, I don't want to start a serious relationship until I'm all finished with school. And I'm sure Viktor wouldn't be able to wait that long. He has a career of his own to attend to.  
  
So, despite of what I say or do, I really don't like Viktor. I do, however, have my eye on a certain red-haired best friend of mine. I know what people will probably say. "Hermione Granger liking Ron and not Viktor? Is she crazy?" But, I honestly don't care. Because I know that red-haired boy would wait for me until forever.  
  
End  
  
Hey peoples!!! Well, this chapter was a little longer than the others. I didn't like the end very much, but oh well.  
  
My birthday was yesterday (Monday) so give me the gift of writing a review! Anyways, to the people who DID review.  
  
**Kicksomeass**- Oh! How dare you say Ron sucks? I'm offended. (J/K) It's just that he's one of my favorite characters. But don't worry, I'm not gonna try to change your opinion or anything. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I like it when I get my one section of a fanfiction too. It makes you feel special doesn't it? Haha. I'm weird.  
  
**Jordan**- Where have you been? Ooh, I got Chilupa (you know who that is) to read your fic the other day. But, she didn't want to leave a review. I'm sorry. Anyways, when are you going to update your story? I'm waiting for the next chapter! Well, I'm glad you like how this is coming along.  
  
The next chapter should be in Ginny's POV. But, I'm having a bit of writer's block right now. I have half of it done, but I don't know what else to write. I think I'm going to stop at chapter 10. Chapter 9 will be in Harry's POV and chapter 10 will be in Dumbledore's. I'm not going to write in Voldemort's POV because, well, he's evil and he sucks. Well, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R and R!!! 


	8. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Summary_: I gave up on him noticing me awhile ago though. But, what about now? A part of me still liked him a lot. I just started going out with other guys to help me get over him. But I never actually stopped liking him. One-shot. Very short. In Ginny's POV._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.

This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it… sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!

**Running Away-Should I Stay or Should I Go? **

****

I'm really confused right now. Curse these teenage hormones and emotions. I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Well, Harry, the boy I had a major crush on a couple of years ago and my brother's best friend, started hanging out with me a lot more than usual. It was mostly because his two best friends are always arguing. I guess he got really tired of it because he used to always put up with it. But now, he just doesn't. Not that I mind or anything, it's just I'm not used to being friends with _The_ Harry Potter, especially since I was totally obsessed with him for over half my life. I gave up on him noticing me awhile ago though. But, what about now?

A part of me still liked him a lot. I just started going out with other guys to help me get over him. But I never actually stopped liking him. Ron and Harry just assumed that I did of course. I guess it was the way Hermione told them that I had given up. (She told me about it afterwards)

Sigh Well, I'm sure it's all over between Harry and Cho, his old flame, though. My boyfriend at the time decided that he wanted to go out with her instead so we broke up. I'm positive Ron would be absolutely thrilled if Harry and I got together. As a matter of fact, my whole family and Hermione (I bet she'll really be a part of my family soon enough) would be ecstatic.

Right now, I just want to run away from all my thoughts and feelings. But above all, I want to run away from Harry. Oh darn. It looks like he's potted me. He's coming this way too. I guess I'm stuck here. Well, at least he's looking happy and not all irritated. That's definitely a good thing. Well after that reassuring look, I'm not so afraid anymore. Maybe I won't run away. I'll just stay right here and see what happens.

End

Ugh. I didn't like this chapter very much, especially the ending part. Well, there's only 1 thank you taking place today. So, here it is.

**Jordan**- Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry your favorite author hasn't been writing. I have a bunch of favorite authors on this site. And I hate it when it takes them a long time to update. Don't worry, they eventually do, unless they decide to delete the fic. Oh well. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Next chapter is in Harry's POV. I already have it written out so I'll load it once I get some reviews. Yes, that IS a threat. Muahahahahahaha. I hated it when other authors decided to do something like this, but now I understand why they do. Hehe. Click the button, NOW!!!!


	9. Just Harry

Summary: Sometimes _I just utterly loathe my life. You might think that I'm just saying that because I'm a teenager. But, I'm sure you'd feel the exact same way if you were me right now. What's so special about me you ask? That's a really good question. And here's the answer: the fate of the world is all up to me. One-shot. Very short. In Harry's POV.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away-Just Harry  
**  
Sometimes I just utterly loathe my life. You might think that I'm just saying that because I'm a teenager. But, I'm sure you'd feel the exact same way if you were me right now. What's so special about me you ask? That's a really good question. And here's the answer: the fate of the world is all up to me.  
  
Now, I know it seems totally bizarre, but it's true. You see, I was born cursed with a prophecy saying that I was supposed to o against the most evil person in the world. And, if I didn't succeed in beating him, I would be dead, along with over half of the world. So yeah, that's a big burden to carry around, especially if you're my age.  
  
Some other minor things happening in my life: my two best friends constantly fighting, weird feelings I can't quite comprehend for a certain red-haired girl, along with classes, loads of homework, insufferable guardians, and the fame of being the "Boy who Lived." Oh yeah, did I mention Quidditch? That's a lot to do for a kid like me.  
  
My two best friends, Ron and Hermione, have been arguing a lot lately and I'm going completely nutters! Personally, I think they both secretly like ache other and fight to cover it up. I used to put up with all of this, but now I don't. Instead, I go to Ginny, the red-haired girl. She's Ron's little sister, but she's great. She was always willing to listen to me and I somehow sort of fell for her along the way. Homework and classes are as hard as ever because of exams and I finally got back on the Quidditch team; so that means I have practices to go to. And to top it all off, there's Voldemort- that evil guy I was talking about.  
  
I really wish I could just run away and leave all of this behind. But, I can't. Surprisingly enough, I'm not afraid to take on any of these challenges. I'm more afraid of letting everyone I care about down, let along the rest of the world. Hopefully I'll be able to walk out of this mess. And then, I will no longer be "the Boy Who Lived," but just Harry Potter.  
  
End  
  
Hello hello. Well, I kinda felt bad for threatening for reviews. Besides, I was so bored that I just had to update. Anyways, on to the thanks.  
  
**Kicksomeass**- Haha. I'm sorry for threatening you. I know the ending to the chapter was bad, but I couldn't think of what to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
**Snape's Gurl**- A chapter on Snape? Wow. I read your bio and I take it that you love Snape and hate Sirius. Well, I'm kinda like that, just the opposite. I like Sirius and I'm not too crazy about Snape. No offense of course. It's just that I'm not really into teachers who like to be evil and show favoritism. But if it makes you feel any better, I like Draco in the movies. Not too much in the books, but he's pretty cool in the movie. I'm sorry, I just don't think I'd be able to write in Snape's POV. I probably could if I just sat here and thought about it for a long time... Well, thanks for reviewing and I hope your story gets reviewed too!  
  
Ok, the next chapter is the last one. It's in Dumbledore's POV. I'm very pleased with it. It just kind of flowed out and I didn't really have to think of what I was writing. It was just kind of natural in a way. I think you'll be surprised at what Dumbledore is running away from. Any guesses? I'd love to see what you guys come up with. This time, no more threats. But please just review? Thanks. Until next time! 


	10. Dumbledore's Quirky Fear

Summary: _Well now, seeing as everyone has told you their tale of running away, I believe it is now my turn. I am known to be "off my rocker" quite a bit. But others also see me as a wise old man who knows everything going on inside Hogwarts castle. Both are true, I suppose, but the former is far more believable. One-shot. Very short. In Dumbledore's POV.  
_  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series and I really wouldn't want to. It would be way too much responsibility for me.  
  
This is my first fanfic. I'm on summer vacation and I just felt like writing something. Very short, but it has a point to it... sort of. Drop a review and tell me what you think!  
  
**Running Away- Dumbledore's Quirky Fear**  
  
Well now, seeing as everyone has told you their tale of running away, I believe it is now my turn. I am known to be "off my rocker" quite a bit. But others also see me as a wise old man who knows everything going on inside Hogwarts castle. Both are true, I suppose, but the former is far more believable. And the story I am about to tell you will easily prove my point. You see, my story is not about running away from home, civilization, feelings, or about an evil nitwit who thinks he can rule the world. My tale is about a type of candy- Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans to be exact.  
  
Now I do have a rather big sweet tooth. I especially love muggle candies. I can trust that they won't taste like blood or burn a hole through my tongue. Anyway, I did tell Mr. Harry Potter this story a few years ago, but it was a bit modified. But, I'll just tell it again. I used to love Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as a young lad. I thought they were fairly interesting because they actually did have EVERY flavor. I don't remember coming across any ill-flavored beans as a child. I believe my mother picked out all the suspicious looking ones. So, I usually had the fruit flavors or the regular ones that tend to be in a box of normal jelly beans.  
  
Then, my mother stopped picking out the bad beans. I suppose she got tired of sorting through all the beans and throwing away over half the box at times. Candy didn't exactly come cheap when I was a youngster either. I somehow managed to resist all the foul-flavored beans for quite some time. But finally, on one horrible day, I encountered the worst flavored Bertie Bott bean ever made.  
  
I had honestly thought it was a rainbow sherbet flavored bean. It was colorful and looked inviting. But, when I popped it into my mouth and began chewing it, I realized it wasn't a rainbow sherbet bean. It was a dreadful, terrible, disgusting vomit-flavored bean. From then on I detested Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I utterly loathed them. I literally ran away each time anybody offered me anymore beans.  
  
I finally tried facing my fear of the beans the day I had had a conversation with Harry in the hospital wing. An admirer of his had sent them to him. I picked up a bean that I thought was a nice toffee flavored bean. It turned out to be earwax instead. I didn't spit it out, I endured it. But I did go back to my office to enjoy a full bag of muggle lemon drops and a nice cup of tea. So now you know. Albus Dumbledore, fearless headmaster of Hogwarts School, cannot stand Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
End  
  
That's it! This is done! The series is done! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Well, there's only one review to thank this time.  
  
**Jordan**- Hi! Thanks for the review. Sorry about not having a Malfoy chapter. I got a request for a Snape chapter too, but I couldn't think of anything. Update YOUR story soon!  
  
Anyways, I'm thinking about writing another story. I have part of it written, but I don't know if I should publish or not. It's going to be like a musical where the characters sing. And it's not musical type songs either, but more punk-rocker-ish. Most of the songs I'm thinking about are from Good Charlotte, mostly because they're one of my favorite bands. Other songs are from Avril Lavigne, Blink 182, and Hoobastank. It's going to be during the Marauder era. What do you think? Well, Reply back and tell me what you think! And in the words of Tino Tonitinni, Later days! 


End file.
